Lily Valley
Lily Valley is a female Earth pony with a grayish raspberry coat, light amber mane with pale amber highlights, grayish gold eyes, and a cutie mark of three lilies. She is always seen with a lily in her mane. She does not have a name given on the show, but she is named in merchandise. Her name comes from that of the flower, the Lily of the Valley. She shares her mane style with Merry May and "Cloud Kicker" and has speaking roles in Applebuck Season, Bridle Gossip, The Cutie Pox and A Friend in Deed.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Lily Valley is a recurring background pony, usually appearing alongside fellow flower ponies Daisy and Rose. Her appearances typically depict her panicking over a disaster that affects Ponyville or its residents. Her first series appearance and spoken lines are in Applebuck Season; she faints in the face of the bunny stampede and laments the loss of her garden. In Bridle Gossip, she panics over Twilight Sparkle and her friends' post-poison joke appearances and runs inside the flower shop with Daisy. In The Cutie Pox, she appears again with Daisy and Rose, believing the titular disease afflicting Apple Bloom to be a curse and fleeing for safety after Spike's less than subtle explanation. Her voice in this episode is not as high-pitched as it is in previous appearances. She appears in Apple Bloom's imagined apocalyptic Ponyville in Hearts and Hooves Day, emaciated and wearing a dunce hat. In A Friend in Deed, she appears next to Daisy as Pinkie Pie addresses a crowd concerning Cranky Doodle Donkey's need for a toupee. In Putting Your Hoof Down, she (as well as Rose) is shown in attendance of Iron Will's assertiveness seminar, stepping aside to reveal Fluttershy when Iron Will beckons her to the stage. In Ponyville Confidential, she appears reading a copy of the Foal Free Press across from Berry Punch. In One Bad Apple, she appears (with no lily in her mane) in a crowd at the Summer Harvest Parade, holding a pennant. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from various videos. Appearances with Daisy and Rose Merchandise A partially translucent Lily Valley mini-figure toy, which uses the Applejack mold but features the show character's color scheme and cutie mark, was leaked in early August 2012, and its corresponding collector card was leaked in late November 2012; the toy and card were released as part of the seventh wave of mystery packs in January 2013. According to the card, "LILY VALLEY loves to be in the center of the action!" Her name comes both from the card and from the packaging of the wave, which each list the name as a trademark. A mystery pack wave 7 image formerly displayed by a mystery pack listing on the website of the Greek company KAPSIS depicts Lily Valley, referred to as simply Lily, with the same design as in the show. Lily Valley, along with Rarity, appears on the back of a customized iPad. Lily, along with Daisy and Rose, appear together on the Comic Con 2011 and Season 2 posters. On the Comic Con 2011 poster, they are above the cockatrice, staring down at it apprehensively. Quotes Applebuck Season :Rose: The horror... the horror... :Lily Valley: It was awful. :Daisy: A disaster. A horrible, horrible disaster. :Lily Valley: Our gardens, destroyed. :Rose: Every last flower, devoured. :Daisy: By... by... them! Bridle Gossip :Daisy: Look Rose! How awful! :Rose: The wicked enchantress has cursed them all. :Lily Valley: The horror! The horror! The Cutie Pox :Lily Valley: She's cursed! :Rose: Hexed! :Daisy: Enchanted! A Friend in Deed :Daisy: Toupee? :Lily Valley: Toupee? Gallery References ru:Лили Вайли